The present invention relates to a tape recorder for recording or playing tape on a 1/4" ANSI (cassette) type cartridge. It is particularly designed for use in computer systems for recording and playing taped information.
Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company has developed a large capacity tape cartridge for archive storage. The cartridge is designed to provide very accurate feed and control for the tape. However, existing tape recorders do not satisfactorily match the quality of the tape cartridge.
In existing recorders, there tends to be too much play in the cartridge relative to the recording pickup head. Existing recorders lack means to compensate for irregularities in the cartridge drive system. The heat of the motor can distort the tape; and noise from the motor can distort recording or playing.